


Territorial

by ryouta



Series: Cat Got Your Tongue [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cat!Kise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouta/pseuds/ryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kise gets a bit possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> i can't get enough of cat!kise omg
> 
> beta'd by capanon

When Daiki and Ryouta decided to move in together, Daiki wanted something smaller because he hated cleaning. Ryouta wanted something big, so he could lounge anywhere and be comfortable while doing it. They finally decided on something in between, still a one bedroom, one bathroom deal, but the living room was about the size of the bedroom--which was actually an impressive size, and Ryouta loved it--and kitchen combined. They didn't have much by way of furniture, but they'd get around to filling it up.

Daiki attended the local police academy, swearing ever since he was a kid he wanted to be a police officer. Ryouta swore up and down it was so Daiki could waggle a pair of handcuffs at him, but Ryouta told him that if he wanted a pair of handcuffs, all he had to do was go to the sex shop conveniently located down the street and get some fuzzy ones. Ryouta liked the fuzzing ones, a fact Daiki was thoroughly embarrassed by.

Ryouta kept doing what he usually did, modeling. He only did it part time, but the jobs were big enough that he'd be gone for a few days--something Daiki didn't like at first but slowly got used to--and made enough to live comfortably. So he was able to be home a majority of the time and not have to miss out on spending time with Daiki. He enjoyed how it worked out, able to have some sort of meal cooked up whenever Daiki got home.

After one particularly rough week of work, Ryouta returned to their apartment with the intention of pushing Daiki onto their bed and flopping down on top of him. But that thought was completely destroyed when he stepped through the doorway only to smell something. Something that Ryouta hated with his entire being--a dog. He immediately felt his tail fluff up defensively. Golden eyes narrowed as he looked around. The smell wasn't everywhere, but it was in all the important places: the living room, kitchen, _their bedroom_. A low rumble escaped his throat as he dropped his bags and shut the door with a little too much force.

"Ryouta?" Daiki popped around the corner to the doorway, watching his boyfriend carefully take off his shoes. "What's wrong?"

"Daiki," he responded, frown growing on his face. "What's that smell, and _why is it everywhere_?"

Daiki raised a brow, frowning also, one hand resting on his hip. "Smell?" He tipped his head up and sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

"Of course you don't smell anything, you're a human!" Ryouta lifted his hands to his head, fingers gripping his hair.

"Woah, woah! Ryouta, will you calm the hell down? What the hell are you smelling?" Daiki wrapped his hands around Ryouta's wrists, so he didn't pull on his hair so hard.

"Please tell me you're doing some kind of K-9 training at the academy," Ryouta leaned forward, nose twitching at the scent assaulting him.

Daiki looked puzzled. "What? No, what does that have to do with anything?" He was able to pull Ryouta's hands down, but now Ryouta was trying to either pull away or take a swing at him. Daiki wasn't sure what was going on.

"It has _everything_ to do with it, Daikicchi! I smell _dog_ all over you," Ryouta hissed, eyes narrowing even more. He finally yanked his hands out of Daiki's grip. Before Daiki could do anything, Ryouta was stomping past him into the living room. "I smell it in here, over there," he motioned to the other side of the room where the kitchen was. He continued until he was in their bedroom and stopped abruptly, feeling Daiki run into his back.

"And all over the bed, _our_ bed, Daikicchi!" Ryouta spun around with a hiss and was staring straight into Daiki's angry blue eyes.

"Are you accusing me of cheating on you? Because that's sure the fuck what it feels like, Ryouta." Daiki released a breathe through his nose and balled his hands into fists at his sides.

Daiki's sudden anger made Ryouta deflate just bit. "N-No! But Daikicchi, I go away and come back to this place smelling like a dog, and you smelling like a dog rolled all over you! This is..." Ryouta paused for a moment, ears and voice lowering. "This is my _territory_." Everything in his instincts were telling him to get rid of the smell of dog, tail swatting around.

Daiki was quiet for a moment, taking in Ryouta's sudden outburst and words. His brows furrowed as he suddenly groaned, hand lifting to slap against his forehead. "Shit."

"Shit what," Ryouta prompted.

"So while you were gone, we got another student. I recall him saying he was from a 'a family of mutts'," his hands raised to form quotes. "He kept tell me how he shed a lot, but I just thought he was weird. That makes so much sense." Daiki couldn't help but laugh.

"Being in the same area as another animal supernatural wouldn't leave this kind of scent residue, Daikicchi," Ryouta muttered, still slightly annoyed. "It smells like he's rubbed himself all over -- DON'T DO THAT!" Ryouta screeched, pulling Daiki up from where he was about to sit on the bed and herding him towards the bathroom. "Why would you let someone rub on you, Daiki!"

Daiki actually looked offended, not being able to sit on his bed. "It never really bothered me! I just thought he was friendly!"

"It probably doesn't bother you, but it sure as hell bothers me!" Ryouta hissed again, pulling on Daiki's clothing until he got with the program and started to strip. "Now I want you to scrub every inch of your body, and if you don't I'll do it myself." He snaked his hand around to the back of Daiki's head and yanks him forward, their noses barely touching. "And it will _hurt_." Ryouta let go, moving away from him and out of the bathroom so he could get rid of the smell of nasty ass dog from his home. He was going to have words with this new guy.

Daiki couldn't help but groan as he watched his boyfriend stalk away. He fucking _loved_ it when Ryouta got all possessive.


End file.
